


Oppa has a nice ass

by bluecoins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Explicit Language, Guilty Pleasures, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mild Smut, Romance, language that will make your mother cry probably, the butchering of the word oppa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoins/pseuds/bluecoins
Summary: Donghyuck’s a showy brat who likes to see Mark dressed like a wench in a rundown brothel, he swears. But the fact that Mark does shit like this just to see the proud and thirsty look his boyfriend would wear every time they go out proves that the elder is nothing, but the very definition of whipped. Really.Johnny said that he’s a gone case, balls and sacks all grabbed in a firm clutch of Lee Donghyuck’s long fingers, and while the idea of such image is appetising as fuck, for the love of all that is holy –he’s NOT even going to go too deep into that.Alternatively, the five times Mark thinks that he’s whipped for Donghyuck featuring the two times Donghyuck thinks that Mark is out there to snatch his breath away.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	Oppa has a nice ass

**Author's Note:**

> Was writing my Chanbaek stuff, but got sidetracked. But hi, hello! Haven't posted anything in a long while, but here's a little Markhyuck because I need them. A fair warning -this shit is mildly beta-ed by a drunk and sleep deprived lawyer so please ignore any mistake there is. Or, you know, drop a comment and advise me on it ;) Also, English is not my first language so that's that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**[Mark, Seoul : Oppa has a nice ASS]**

In some strange ways, it’s quite unorthodox how Mark Lee had come to find out what he actually feels for Donghyuck. It’s more than to simply catalogue the whole shit as him enjoying the younger man’s company and humour, because while they are mostly true, it’s more about how the man’s smile affects his whole being. He thinks that there must be something wrong with him, but then again, nothing can actually be right if one were to be exposed to the sun for so long, no? And who is he to deny that truth?

The brilliance of Donghyuck’s smile really does rival that of the sun’s radiance, after all.

And he told Donghyuck exactly that five months ago, after a full year of weird sexual tension fuck’s sake, before smashing his lips against the gaping prick’s.

He thinks that he must be some romantic dick in his past life for even thinking in such a gentle language, but then again, he thinks that it was the three pints of beer he’d downed that night that did this kind of shit to his head. Alcohol tends to fuck anyone’s brain into a mush of garbage and it’s also a known fact that Mark can’t handle alcohol for shit. Because while they might fly most people to cloud seven in a graceless mess, alcohol really just hotwires his brain into perspiring ball of sacks, because really now, just look at him. Garbage and balls and sacks and dick.

It’s also wise to note that alcohol fucks his vocab into a motherfucking disgrace.

Jesus have _mercy_.

What would father Don back in Vancouver say, _shit_.

He shudders when soft wind ruffles his hair. He thinks that it’s a little too obnoxious for him to only wear flimsy skinny jeans with nice rip along his knees, but _fashion_. They say that fashion kills, and he wonders if the stupidity in justifying a good look will really be an end to him one day.

But Donghyuck likes it, he reminds himself.

Fuck.

Donghyuck _really_ fucking likes it.

The number of times he must remind himself every time he dresses up before going out with the stupid brat painted nothing but whipped-culture. Because really now, Donghyuck’s a showy brat who likes to see Mark dressed like a wench in a rundown brothel, he swears. But the fact that Mark does shit like this just to see the proud and thirsty look his boyfriend would wear every time they go out proves that the elder is nothing, but the very definition of _whipped_. Really.

Because just look at him –hair bleached obnoxiously blond just because his boyfriend likes it. He has to wear a cap or anything to cover his hair every time he skyped his parents, because he knows that his mom would flip out if she saw the frizzy mop of shit that he calls hair. _Wench_. He’s a whore for the younger man.

Johnny said that he’s a gone case, balls and sacks all grabbed in a firm clutch of Lee Donghyuck’s long fingers, and while the idea of such image is appetising as fuck, for the love of all that is holy –he’s NOT even going to go too deep into that.

Spring is in its full bloom now. Soft fragrant of floral blends with the ashy smell of the city. Taxis line by the roadside to entrap confused tourists and drunken assholes for blood draining night fares. Blossoms vomiting the whole streets with shit-pile of petals, and the street lights are glaring into his eyes in an onslaught of unneeded sci-fi lens glare.

“You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, _oooooooonly_ seventeen!”

Donghyuck is singing in a high-pitched whiney voice in front of him–broken English and all, really, a cherry on top of the dripping messy cake. And it’s embarrassing how Mark is loving _everything_ about it.

Whipped.

Shit.

He swears he can hear Johnny’s voice in his head telling him exactly that. But really now, how is he supposed to deny that? Just look at Donghyuck now for fuck’s sake, standing under one blossom tree as he answers a call, probably from Renjun again because apparently, he’d ditched the Chinese man in the middle of an Overwatch session just to stroll around town with Mark. A poor excuse for a date, really, but it just can’t be helped how Mark misses the younger boy so much; a simple video call is no longer enough.

“Look, I didn’t take your Airpods. I swear. I think I last saw them with Jeno.” He can hear the man say.

It was a lie obviously.

The Airpods are shining in pristine white in his ears.

Cute. 

Renjun is one angry small ball of a man.

They both know Donghyuck will get choked when he returns home later. But Mark thinks he would rather do the choking if he can. That’s when he knows that he’s fucked all the way to Mars. Stupid libido. Mark thinks that it’s those damn tight jeans Donghyuck puts on that’s to blame. Who on earth thought that it was a good idea to invent such a tight uncomfortable piece of garment? It fucks with one’s perspective really, especially when someone with good long legs like Donghyuck wears them. His younger boyfriend always says that Mark looks good in ripped skinny jeans, but seeing Donghyuck walking shamelessly in one will be the death of him one day, he swears.

The park is mostly deserted at this hour.

Normal human beings tend to stay the fuck away this late, especially on a weekday. The streetlights did a pretty good job in lighting the walkway and the bicycle lane. A whole stretch of road with trees roaring along them. The fallen petals look almost ethereal as they cascade around Donghyuck in a blushing pink. On top of the warm orange glow shadowing the man’s face, Donghyuck’s tan skin glows in marbled bronze.

Mark thinks that he can feel his fingers tingle at the sight. Restless and nervous and jumpy. He walks up to the other boy – still talking to the phone, still fighting a losing case. Because while Donghyuck is a good liar, it’s almost too bad that he and Renjun have always been on the same wavelength that it’s almost impossible for one to hide anything from the other.

Mark hates it to be quite honest.

Mark doesn’t need to even beat some sense into himself to know that the reason why the idea of it irks him to no fucking end is due to the ever giant green monster in his blood, but he swears that it’s the cold air doing shit to his balls and brain.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow when the elder slips his fingers around the other man’s phone from his hand to end the phone call. But Mark for once is glad that the two of them stand at almost the same height, because it’s easy for him to just press Donghyuck against the bark of the blooming blossom tree and kiss him.

It’s irrational.

They’re in public, for fuck’s sake.

Mark knows that he’s being a careless prick, jealous over nothing, but it’s almost like an ego boost when Donghyuck huffs into the kiss and parts his thighs so the elder can settle in between them and deepen the kiss, a loud smooching sound filling the air surrounding them. He likes it so fucking much how easy it is for the man to concede to his whims.

The phone falls to the grassy ground in a silent thud before vibrating again from a new call. Not that either of them care, seeing how Donghyuck’s attention is all on Mark now, his fingers grasping at the back of the elder’s head, pulling at the coarse bleached hair and Mark inhales a deep breath as he grips at his boyfriend’s hips, grappling for his thin pelvis simply because he has a huge thing for Donghyuck’s hips and long legs.

Donghyuck is barely breathless when they part. But it also has been a known fact that the male has the stamina of a frickin’ monster.

“Shit, you smell so good.” Mark sighs as he inhales deeply at the column of his boyfriend’s neck and bites on a patch of tan skin.

“I know I do,” Donghyuck says with a smirk.

Mark straightens himself with a huff, head still a little cloudy from their kiss and he shoves at the other boy’s chest just because his boyfriend is being a prick. Donghyuck responds with a flying kiss with puffy and red lips. And that shit is cute as hell.

Shit.

“C’mon, let’s get you back home.” He calls out with a sigh as he starts to walk away before jumping at the sudden slap to his ass. It stings. What the fuck. He turns towards Donghyuck who’s already falling into step next to him, really, with the full intention of scolding the boy’s lack of conduct because. _Public_.

But then Donhgyuck does this thing that always leaves Mark’s heart jumping in a mini heart attack. Because Donghyuck smells good, his lips are thick, and there’s nothing really that’s not appetising about the man as a whole. His younger boyfriend leans into him and whispers hotly in his ear –

“What were you thinking, going out with those jeans? Oppa, are you _really_ going to send me home without letting me do anything to you? I mean, your ass, _damn_.”

And it’s game over, man.

More than the suggestive words or the compliment, it’s what Donghyuck calls him that did it.

Oppa.

Fucking OPPA, man, _shit_.

Ah.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.

Mark swears that he’s all up for all the gentleman stints, to send his boyfriend home and stuff because it’s already so late, but he also thinks that it’s almost unfair how good the other fucker is at riling him up. Because shit. Just look at him, man. Instead of having Donghyuck home like he’d ought to per his promise to Na Jaemin when he’d picked the man up from their house earlier.

What was it that he’d told his boyfriend’s housemate? 

That they’ll only be going out for a while? 

So why the fuck is Lee Donghyuck now making all sorts of noise under him in Mark’s dimly lit room? Wet with sweat and other squelching noisy things. Bed creaking, headboard banging. Flesh slapping against flesh in hurried torrent of movements. Donghyuck’s whining and whining and whining and just being so fucking loud, crying out _“Oppa! Oppa!”_ as if he’d invented the fucking word. 

**Motherfucker**.

Mark loves it when his boyfriend gets loud and uncontrollable like this.

Despite having the stamina of the bigfoot, Donghyuck sure sounds pretty choked when he grasps desperately for air for a _very_ long time that night as Mark has his way with him.

===

**[Mark, Seoul : Donghyuck smells so GOOD like what the fuck]**

If there’s anything to say about them, it must be this –not many people know about their relationship. While that’s mostly due to the fact that Donghyuck is an attention-starved whore who loves to latch onto all of their friends that it’s not strange at all to see them touching each other in public, it’s also because the two of them find no need to make such a huge deal about it. Mark may say that only their friends know about them, but sometimes, Mark also tends to easily forget that each of them has quite a huge number of friends.

Mark is twenty-one that year and Donghyuck is a year younger.

How they’d come to know one another is all thanks to Taeyong, to be quite honest. See, Mark knew Lee Taeyong through his housemate, Johnny Seo, since both of them are in their third year and majoring in Actuarial Science. Tough course really, but Taeyong is a passionate man, and he always finds time to help the student council during orientation week. There’d been a rumour flying around about how Taeyong has a thing for the council’s secretary, someone called Doyoung, not that that’s important.

But yeah. So Donghyuck was a freshy, and as per any university’s program, first years are to attend the induction week for them to settle into campus life with more ease.

It only took one week for Donghyuck to win over Taeyong’s heart, so to speak.

So it happens like this.

Mark had been losing his shit because he had a quiz the next day, the **first** quiz of the semester, and it’s also a known fact that Mark hates to fucking lose so he likes to maintain his straight-As streak and score a dean’s list again that semester. Johnny had told him to chill, since it’d only been a mere three weeks into the semester, but Mark has a thing with perfect scores, believe it or not.

So.

He was supposed to meet with a group of classmates to study at the library. And while stuffing books and other shit into his backpack, it was then that he realised that his powerbank was missing. With his phone battery at 33%, obviously he had to call Johnny because god knows he can’t function without the older man.

_“Ah, it’s with me.”_ Johnny told him, and Mark almost had a mental breakdown then and there. He honestly doesn’t know what his friends’ damage is, wanting to fuck with his powerbank all the time. This was his fifth one, for fuck’s sake.

The first one was crushed when Yuta accidentally stepped on it during an intense basketball game.

The second one was left at some crazy tinder hook-up chick’s place courtesy of Johnny, and despite being as tall as the Namsan tower, Johnny said that he’d rather die than return back to her place to get it back.

The third one was gifted to the student council dude named Doyoung because Taeyong was a dick, jittery and nervous and instead of just lending the shit when the dude asked around for a charger, he gave him the powerbank as if it was his in the first place because _– “He’s just so gorgeous, I didn’t know what to do!”_.

And the last one slipped and fell into the slid of the drain from Yukhei’s bag just three weeks ago – _“Now, now, you handsome boy, don’t be mad. I’ll give you my plug’s contact. Just say you got his number from me, he’ll give you some good stuff with a stupid discount.”_ –so really now?

_“Where are you?”_ He remembers asking. Or shrieking, really, take a pick. _“Why is it so loud there?”_

Johnny told him that he was at Taeyong’s place, and while Mark’s and Johnny’s apartment is on the 18th floor, Taeyong’s is on the 9th floor of the same block. He thought that he could breathe again.

He however didn’t expect to arrive at Taeyong’s apartment to see five grown men dancing in a circle in the living room, drunk and loud and unstable on their feet as the stereo blared with deafening music. Taeyong was dancing in his pyjamas, Jungwoo had a bathrobe on and Yuta and Johnny were still clad in their sweat soaked gym clothes. Because apparently, Jungwoo finally passed a supplementary exam he took during the term break (read: his third attempt on the paper) so they decided to throw him a little party.

The thing is, Donghyuck was still eighteen and very much underage by Korean standards. But the motherfucker had the fucking nerve to swing his boxing glove clad fist around as Taeyong sing-sang _“It’s apple juice!”_ to Mark as if he needed to defend his decision in turning a blind eye towards the whole fuckery.

It didn’t matter anyway, because Mark couldn’t find himself focusing on the older man when his attention was all tunnelled towards the lean newcomer whose skin probably was kissed by the sun goddess, maybe. What a travesty, really.

Donghyuck looked blinding to Mark. He’s had a loose grey tee tucked into a fucking tight washed light blue skinny jeans and Mark never knew that a man’s legs could look that sinful.

It’s also safe to say that Donghyuck made Mark realise that night that he may or may not have a thing for legs, because by god, Donghyuck has legs that can stretch for WEEKS and Mark thought that he wanted nothing, but to lick them all over until they’re all grimey and gross. It was a sort of a sexual awakening to him, really, because while Mark has always known that he has a stronger inclination towards another male, he’s never wanted to actually do gross shit to their legs.

He thought that he could faint when the other male made his way towards him and slathered his arms around the elder’s shoulders in a casual loose hug. Mark couldn’t focus on anything when he attended the group study that night, thoughts all running back to Donghyuck’s drunken smile. His skin had felt tingly and strange.

But most of all –

He never knew that a man could smell so good.

===

**[Mark, Seoul : Donghyuck will be the end of Mark Lee]**

Mark is a healthy twenty-one year-old man. You know, complete with the whole set of active libido and sexual thoughts and it’s not as if it’s his fault that he’s currently in a relationship with a boy whose figure and face **scream** sex appeal.

While not many people may know this, it’s a fucking fact that Mark Lee is _very_ sexually attracted to his younger lover, Lee Donghyuck, and who can blame him, really.

But see, Donghyuck does shit on purpose a lot of times. Like wearing some loose tee and those damn skimpy Muaytai shorts he got from their last Bangkok trip whenever he stays over at Mark’s place, or that one time when he purposely whispered _“Oppa, maybe I should give you a hand job?”_ in Mark’s ears during one of their cinema dates because he KNOWS how the name calling gets Mark riled up like some hormonal stupid teenager. He does shit like that, resulting in the elder going through a series of mental breakdown and just being plain horny as fuck, usually in public.

They’ve only gone out for a mere five months, but it’s appalling to think that in such a short period of time, he’s done thousands of nasty shit to the younger male that he’s been christened as a serial pervert by his boyfriend’s mean girls’ clique. By Renjun and Jaemin specifically, not that it matters. In his defence –it’s just something that can’t be helped, see. Mark is constantly horny for Donghyuck and he finds himself spiralling down and down and down on his high of attraction towards the other asshole. 

Of his skin, of his smile, his fingers, his voice –just about _everything_. He couldn’t place a number for the times he’s obsessively marked the boy’s beautiful tan skin, sucking at his moist inner thigh until Donghyuck’s gone all twitchy and whiney because he’s just so beautiful and sensitive, and Mark just can’t seem to get enough of his entire being.

And Donghyuck?

Shit.

Lee Donghyuck is a piece of work.

He knows how Mark operates. While he’s not that chronic of a jealous man, sometimes, it just can’t be helped how he _does_ get jealous over some petty shit. Donghyuck is an affectionate asshole, that’s a known fact. While Mark also is, he’d rather do it behind closed doors than in public. He’s not ashamed of it, but rather, he thinks that something so private should not be carelessly thrown out for the whole world to see.

But see, Lee Jeno is one of Donghyuck’s close friends. Same year, same major, same class –it’s easy to see how they can click. And he’s ripped as fuck, with guns that can probably launch a thousand nuclear if he so wants to. And Mark, well, while he is fit from basketball and gym sessions with Johnny, Jeno is just SO fucking good looking and seeing his boyfriend nuzzling his face into the handsome man’s chest does shit to his head.

Angry sex would usually be the answer to that, obviously, because he’s just a simple minded prick. Sometimes he thinks that Donghyuck does stuff like that on purpose, because then he can scream shit like _“Oppa, mercy please, not too hard!”_ all whiney and sinful whilst he fucks the younger man just to rile Mark further and the two will fuck like some rabid dogs.

While he swears that the two of them have too much sex, he also knows that they’re not stopping any time soon considering how frantic and horny they are for each other all the time.

And after three weeks of not seeing each other from their first summer break after they’d started going out? Well, it’s a given that the first thing he would do when Donghyuck drops by his apartment that night is to lick all over the motherfucker’s whole body like some hungry cat. With the very intention to claim the boy over and over until both of them drop dead, probably.

“Mark, turn off the lights first.” Donghyuck moans when Mark licks down his soft naval, fingers light and fast with the other boy’s zipper.

“What?” He asks stupidly, dumbfounded by his boyfriend’s request because Donghyuck –well, Donghyuck has always been a shameless asshole who loves staring at Mark’s face whenever they fuck. So, to turn off the lights? Is he hearing correctly or is his libido-induced head playing some fuckery in his head? Because that’s actually the very opposite of what he wants. To be deprived of the sight of Donghyuck’s body, of his long legs that Mark loves to have wrapped around his shoulders as he eats the younger boy out.

See, while the elder’s body is all taut and hard with muscle, Donghyuck stands at the other end of the spectrum. A contrast. His body is made out of soft flesh. While he is lean, sure, there are just so many parts of him that can be suckled and marked that it has slowly becoming a kink for the elder. 

So, really?

Turn off the lights?

He can’t be hearing right.

Donghyuck is lain on his bed, Mark’s newly changed fitted sheet is a blue canvas under his bronze skin. The boy’s black hair seems longer than Mark remembers it to be. His bangs wet and cling to his forehead in a curly mess.

“Turn off the lights,” he says again, calm, but also nervous, and really, it’s a strange thing because confidence has always been a Lee Donghyuck thing and Mark really hates that demand and the other fucker knows fully well about it.

“What for?” he finds himself asking, not really wanting to prolong this conversation seeing how hard he is under his sleeping shorts, but too curious to just drop the subject.

Donghyuck looks away, head turned sideways and he actually looks embarrassed for the first time in a long fucking while and Mark, honest to god, really doesn’t know what to do with this situation. His heart skips a beat, ribcage probably clenching his internal organ tight because the sudden rush of adrenaline is something else really. So he straightens up, catches the younger boy’s attention as he did so and Donghyuck’s eyes are heavily lidded when Mark crashes his body atop him and smashes his lips against the other’s fluffy one.

Because shit, Donghyuck is _so_ cute and Mark wants to take and take and _just_ fucking take EVERYTHING. His boyfriend gasps into the kiss, hands grappling before they grip around the elder’s two forearms. He bends his knees, a perfect cast to have the elder in between and he moans when he feels Mark’s obvious hard on pressing against his own. Donghyuck cries out when Mark grinds his hips down, creating an unsteady tempo because, well, he is desperate. Just so desperate for the other boy that he doesn’t know what to think, let alone what to do.

“Mark, the lights, p-please.” Donghyuck cries in between their kisses, smooching sound so loud, he’s really glad Johnny’s still not back from his hometown because he just knows that they will be so fucking loud that night.

“I want to fuck you, Donghyuck.” He answers instead like the intelligent prick he truly is, because he’s just a fucking brute who’s so honest about what he wants.

And the fucker actually has the audacity to whine before shoving a palm to the elder’s chin and pushes his face away, breaking their kiss for good.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, but turn off the lights first.” He insists and Mark groans out in frustration at his weird demand.

“What for? We never turned them off before, so why now?” He finds himself asking, groaning as he presses his head into the column of Donghyuck’s neck, breathing in loudly and marvelling at the boy’s scent. He smells really good, what the fuck. Mark wonders what kind of soap he’s been leathering himself with daily. “Is this some weird play I’m not aware of? _Weird_ stuff happens in the dark, Donghyuck, and I really don’t want to deal with that kind of shit tonight.” He grumbles and the boy groans before smacking his head for good.

“No, dumbass. Just turn them off, it’s not a big deal.”

“What –you wanting to turn them off _is_ a big deal. What’s going on?” Mark huffs out, straightens up and just stares down at the other boy with a frown. “What’s this all about?”

“Nothing _is_ going on,” Donghyuck says, a little too defensively for his taste, ears turning red and it actually clears the haze that had been clouding the elder’s head since their first kiss that night. And Donghyuck can see it too, realises how Mark is taking this seriously now, because really, what’s going on? Because sure, he’s probably the embodiment of horny and sex-crazed for Donghyuck, but he really cares a lot about his boyfriend. His gaze softens at the sudden tinge of worry that pulls at his chest. Before he can question his boyfriend again, the line of _“Are you okay?”_ is already at the tip of his tongue, Donghyuck groans, slamming a palm over his face as he confesses – “I put on some weight over the summer, Mark, and I really don’t want you to see me in my naked glory tonight, so just turn that shit off.”

The silence that ensued after that is understandable, because really, how the fuck was he supposed to respond to that?

“That is about the dumbest thing you’ve ever said, Donghyuck.” Mark is finally able to say after a good twenty seconds.

“What, just because I am as shameless as a fucking alpaca, that does not exclude me from feeling insecure from time to time. Psychology 101, Mark Lee, keep up.”

“I literally don’t care about any of that shit, the weight gain and the psychology crap, so the fuck?”

“While you are being sweet and all, just do me this favour, buddy.” Donghyuck sighs as he pulls at the elder’s bangs. “Turn off that fucking light, and stick your dick in me like a good repressed Christian boy you are.”

“ _Jesus_ _Christ_ –”

“Exactly. My hard on is killing me, so let’s not waste time.”

“Don’t bring religion into this conversation, Donghyuck, what the fuck is wrong with you? And I’m not turning the lights off – _Jesus_.” He says with a finality as he pushes his hand towards his boyfriend’s jeans, fingers eagerly starting to pull down at the hem of the fucking tight pants.

_Oh_ , but he did.

He did turn off the lights because Donghyuck is a stubborn bitch and the two of them are too repressed to argue over that shit that Mark decides to be the bigger one and lets his boyfriend have his way that night. Did he regret his decision? Probably a bit, because sure, while he’s all about the asshole’s legs and skin, he really misses the younger boy and he wants to see his face. He likes Donghyuck’s face after all, not that anyone can blame him – they _are_ a couple.

But if there’s one thing anyone can say about his boyfriend, it’s probably this – **generous**. He’s a generous motherfucker. And that night, he made Mark forget all about the whole lights debacle when he rode the elder as if they’re on some rodeo show. The things he made Mark say and scream were enough for him to book a seat at this Sunday’s mass.

===

**[Donghyuck, Seoul : Donghyuck has always wondered if glasses will get in the way of a kiss]**

Lee Donghyuck has always been a curious boy.

He’s the eldest son of four siblings, and growing up, he always thinks that his sister and brothers are aliens. A subject to be studied, really, because each one of them has a strong individuality and they stand so starkly against one another. The people back in his hometown always talk about them –the loud four unruly kids of Lee Himchan. Not that he cares, because those talks were always true most of the time and he remembers how much he loved to milk their attention.

And so when he met Mark Lee that first time during his freshman year, he had thought that the older boy was a walking dilemma. They said that he is from Canada, some town he could not pronounce its name. He’s a Korean by birth, not nationality, and his name is a strange western thing.

Mark.

Mark Lee.

Lee Mark.

They said that he attended his final year of high school in Seoul and lived with his grandmother before she passed away. In some popular high school that an unruly island boy like him would not know of.

It’s not that surprising how quick the two had become friends, because while their personality is too strikingly different from one another, their taste in music and movies is the same. Donghyuck has always known that he’s a peculiar asshole, but Mark is just a whole new Catch-22 altogether. He never misses Sunday’s mass no matter if his head was about to split from a wretched hangover or if he smells like weed. He parties hard, which is unavoidable with a crowd like Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong and Johnny Seo, Donghyuck would know, he’s there most of the time too.

And Mark Lee is a studious motherfucker who’s obsessed with the font Arial Narrow – _“I don’t know, they’re just nice and tidy.”_ and types all of his reports with the stupid fucking font. He never misses a single class, and always has this strange fixation in wanting to score all of his tests and exams. It’s like everything is a personal competition to him –party hard, study hard –living the best of his life while also ensuring his future is safely tucked in his pocket. A huge fuck you to all the stupid pricks like Donghyuck, really, and it’s hot as fuck.

Donghyuck always thinks that the contrast in his lifestyle is an attractive thing.

Like how Mark is such a gentleman and would hold the door for all of their other hyungs, but slams it in Donghyuck’s face with a huge grin just for the hell of it. Renjun says that Donghyuck has a slight masochistic tendency when it comes to his taste in people, but Renjun also has been the first person to notice how Donghyuck has been having the hots for Mark since the first time he saw the elder having dinner with Taeyong that one night during their orientation week.

It was on his third night as a freshy to be exact, still new and awkward and he remembers walking with Renjun and Jaemin in search for a place to eat around the area near their apartment complex. Three newly acquainted assholes, embarking on a new journey into adulthood, so Jaemin had said. The night was still cool from the rain before when the three jumped out of their bus because Na Jaemin, he discovered, was a lazy ass despite how the stop was only one stop away. Taeyong was grinning so brightly when he’d called the three freshies over to the odeng stall by the roadside.

_“Donghyuck, right? Did I get the name right?”_

_“Unfortunately. I’ve known him for a whole three days and how I wish I could forget.”_ Renjun said and the motherfucker was lucky that Donghyuck was distracted by the hot babe next to Taeyong.

He remembers Mark’s still damp black hair, messy, and his specs were rimmed in black. They were such a great contrast against his snow white skin. The elder boy did not even spare him a glance, texting furiously into his phone the whole time, occasionally cursing into the voice note in perfect foreign words he sent the other party before he gathered his wallet from the table, stood up and told Taeyong – _“Hyung, I’m going first. I swear I gonna kill Yukhei, motherfucker just messed up my powerbank. How can anyone ruin a fucking powerbank of all things?_ ”

An eighteen year old Lee Donghyuck never thought that such a small man could look so fucking hot, honest to god.

See, Donghyuck always works for what he wants, and he’d been charming Taeyong ever since until the man was so charmed by him that he’d invited him to hang out with him and his friends almost all the time. And he asked a lot of things. About why Jungwoo is so reluctant to check his supplementary exam result despite how it came out literally a week ago, and why Yuta and Johnny are so obsessed about going to the gym just for stupid selfies and snaps, and why Taeyong likes to mess with Doyoung so much. But most importantly, he asked about Mark a lot too.

_“Hyung, I remember that night during my first week, you had odeng by the stall near to the park, right? How was it? Were they good?”_

_“More than good, they’re cheap.”_

_“Oh? Then maybe I can try it.”_

_“You should, I always go there with a friend or two most of the time when my allowance runs low.”_

_“Friend? Oh, yeah, you were with some dude who wanted to kill someone about a powerbank I remember.”_

_“Kill someone? Powerbank –ah, you’re talking about Lee Mark. He has a thing with powerbanks and Arial Narrow font, but he’s a good kid.”_

So yeah. Donghyuck did a lot of digging and he was not going to let the chance to go to waste. He wants what he wants. And the cute boy with the black hair is _who_ he wants, and in one way or another, Lee Donghyuck _will_ get what he wants.

Renjun said that he’s rotten by nature, but Donghyuck thinks that he’s just an opportunist.

And after four weeks of not rejecting Taeyong’s invitation to his place and hanging out with his weird group of friends, Mark finally showed up looking fine as hell with black messy hair, black heavy looking backpack and black hoody, demanding for some powerbank from a drunk sweaty Johnny. All Donghyuck could think about was to make sure that he’ll leave some sort of a lasting impression on the other boy, so despite being at least 80% sober, he slobbered his arms around Mark’s shoulders under the guise of some drunken man’s casual hug.

Mark was petrified, so to say, and being that close to the elder, all Donghyuck could think was he wonders if glasses would get in the way of a kiss.

And five months into dating Mark Lee now, Donghyuck can safely say that – _no_.

They won’t.

They’ll fog up, sure, smudged and go askew, maybe, and if they became such a pain, just push them over the other person’s forehead and onto their head. He knows for sure that Mark would always push him down any flat surface if he does that and proceed to give him some good dicking that will make him scream weird shit all night long. 

===

**[Mark, Seoul : Driving is just a poor excuse to grope Donghyuck’s thigh for all of its worth]**

Mark doesn’t own a car. That’s a given fact, seeing that he lives thousands of miles away from his parents, his mother thought that it was a parental winning move on her behalf to make sure that her youngest son will behave well throughout his college life. He’s already twenty-one and suddenly she thinks that he will start drinking booze in daylight and commit some DUI offence or something.

Not that she’s wrong, anyway.

Mark does drink, moderately sure, but these days being with Donghyuck, he doesn’t even need to drink in daylight to feel drunk.

A whipped dick, truly, but who could blame him when Donghyuck looks just so gorgeous sitting next to him on the passenger seat like this, in loose white gym shorts and some long sleeved black sweater. Hooded eyes heavily lidded as he stares up ahead over the dashboard and onto the heavy traffic they’re in. The sunlight’s streaming in harsh lines and washes over his golden skin like that weird modern art show Johnny took him to a few months back just to chase some hot art major chick.

It’s the rush hour, and Johnny has commissioned Mark to fetch his car from the workshop with a promise of some spliff. Not that he’s running low on his stock, but he’s not going to pass up on the chance of having to drive around with a pretty babe in that confined space. If anything, Donghyuck is not complaining. _“I’m not gonna change tho, s’pain in the ass.”,_ was all he said when Mark called him earlier. He looks comfortable if anything, crossing one leg onto the seat and resting his thigh under his weight. 

The boy turns to him when Mark grapples at his thigh, fingers skimming through the opening of the loose shorts, squeezing the soft flesh and he grins when the younger quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Hi,” he says smartly to his boyfriend.

“Like what you’re touching, huh, asshole?” Donghyuck says instead and Mark only grins wider.

“Well, I mean, it’s free real estate.” He quips with a small laugh.

“Jesus would approve of this behaviour, I’m sure.” The boy grins like the little shit that he is and Mark groans at that.

“Stop bringing religion into EVERYTHING that I do, Jesus Christ!” Mark cries out, right foot now feeling sore from pressing against the brake pedal on and off for the last forty-five minutes. DAMN did he regret telling the motherfucker how he was in the church choir back when he was in middle school back in Vancouver. Donghyuck won’t let the chance of using that fact to his advantage every single time.

“Can you even hear yourself, Mark Lee?” Donghyuck smirks, fingering at the elder’s pinky when he does so. “It’s like, I don’t even have to do anything. You’re a breathing living meme.” He laughs, long fingers playing with Mark’s nails, tugging and flicking them.

“Fuck you,” Mark says with no venom. Surely, how can he even have the heart to be mean to the asshole? Because really, Donghyuck is such an adorable dick, Mark’s chest will feel tight every time he looks over to the boy’s face. 

“Love to, but would Jesus approve of that though?” Donghyuck says, waggling his eyebrows this time and Mark has to pull his hand away from the supple thigh to run his palm against the boy’s cheek in a poor attempt of a slap when it’s just a soft caress. Mark is so whipped it’s not even funny at this point.

He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling like the stupid dick he is when Donghyuck circles his fingers around Mark’s wrist, kissing at the elder’s knuckle before pushing his arm back to his thigh. Mark looks up to the traffic again, easing his foot from the brake pedal when the traffic starts to stutter into a slow motion before pressing down again to slow the car down into a stop.

He looks back towards his boyfriend when he feels a sudden coldness pressing at his wrist and sees that Donghyuck is clasping a bracelet around it. He grins once he’s done and raises the elder’s hand with pride for Mark to see a few charms dangling around the new silver band. One green dinosaur, one red and green watermelon and one thick silver heart.

“A charm bracelet? Really?” He asks the younger boy and Donghyuck flashes him a fucking bright grin at Mark’s question. The boy will turn Mark blind one day with his million kilowatt smiles, he swears.

“Congratulations, buddy. You can boast to people now that you’ve officially scored yourself an awesome boyfriend. Talk about good luck.” His boyfriend whistles and Mark honestly doesn’t know if he should kiss Donghyuck for being so fucking cute or just sock the boy in the face for looking so smug about it too. Dilemma of a twenty-one year old college student, really.

And that night once he’s settled down and prepared for a shower, he fiddles with the charms, fingering the fine details of the enamelled green dinosaur, a T-rex actually now that he’s looking at it closely, and when he touches the other thick silver heart charm mindlessly, he notices that there’s a small clasp on its side. Upon careful inspection, he can see there’s a thin line surrounding the shape of the heart itself. So out of curiosity, he jams his nail carefully along the line and the charm unclasps opened and Mark actually groans out loud at its interior. 

There’s a small picture inside.

A picture of the two of them, to be precise, he remembers from one of the parties Taeyong threw a few weeks ago with a drunken duckfaced Donghyuck slumping against Mark for all his worth, a poor attempt to steal a kiss where Mark had looked disgusted at the boy’s attempt. He remembers it was Renjun who took the picture because he’d said Donghyuck looked disgusting whenever he’s with Mark. He didn’t believe the small boy then, but looking at the picture now, he does agree that his boyfriend looks like a stupid prick.

But shit.

So why does his face feel so fucking hot?

Why does his chest feel tight?

Simple.

Because he’s whipped.

Because twenty-one year old Mark Lee is head over heels for his one year younger boyfriend and the motherfucker doesn’t even know the effect he has on him.

===

**[Donghyuck, Seoul : Lee Donghyuck has a secret]**

Everyone has a secret, that’s just a given fact because no one is perfect. And Lee Donghyuck, unfortunately, is far from perfect.

It was that one night during summer break, actually. Donghyuck usually can hold his alcohol really well and he and his friends are all heavy drinkers when they actually party.

So Mark went back to Vancouver for the summer break because his mom misses him and despite how his boyfriend never says anything about it, he knows how excited the elder is at the thought of going back because he misses his family too. His father is a banker and has four more years until he can transfer back to Seoul for good.

It was at that one party Jaemin’s friend, a pretty senior called Kim Yerim threw. By the time Donghyuck, Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno arrived, the party was at its peak, and everyone was already drunk. So they danced, drank, danced again before they finally just grabbed a few cans of beers each and a bottle of tequila and hung out by the curb by Jeno’s car. All of them were slightly tipsy, bordering drunk, actually, but still functional.

Somehow the conversation got muddy and it turned to Mark when Renjun asked if it was easy for Donghyuck to shit these days with the amount of times he’s taken Mark’s dick up his ass. Stupid question, really, and he made sure the asshole knew that when he took a huge gulp of the tequila and sprayed them on Renjun’s face. Renjun retorted by choking him, nothing new.

His friend then ditched him when some hot girls called him and Jaemin over, cheap horny assholes, leaving Donghyuck with Jeno, not considering the slightest how the move, as a whole, was not a good idea. Donghyuck has always been a handsy drunk, and Jeno will almost always sweat like a hooker in a church when he drinks a lot so he has this habit of taking his clothes off when he’s drunk.

He has this white designer low collar muscle tee on after discarding the black and white chequered shirt. Fair snowy guns and the cross tattoo he’s had at his collarbone is a striking contrast that caught Donghyuck’s attention almost immediately. His friend’s skin felt feverish when he traced his fingers over the inked skin.

_“Did it hurt when you got this?”_ He remembers asking.

_“Hurt like a bitch,”_ Jeno told him. _“But I wanted to look cool.”_

Bad idea.

_Fuck_.

It was a bad idea.

Because Donghyuck likes to do things on a whim and Lee Jeno is an enabler.

Donghyuck was missing Mark so badly until his heart burned and it can’t be helped, considering how he has always been a horny dick. He wanted to see Mark, he wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to hold his hands, but his boyfriend was thousands of miles away from him and Jeno was looking at him.

Bad idea.

What a bad idea to leave Donghyuck alone with Jeno when he missed his boyfriend so much.

Even after two months have passed, Donghyuck still thinks that it was a bad idea, and the mistake he’s done is eating at him all this while. Mark doesn’t know. Mark can’t know, of cross tattoo, of fair skin, of a bad summer mistake.

Black inked cross flashed behind his lids every time he closes his eyes that first few nights.

Cross.

Fucking cross.

Religion is a scary thing, and Mark Lee is an embodiment of religion and dilemma.

See, the thing about Mark Lee is this.

He is religious.

Weirdly so, considering the day to day shit he does. Getting high after his classes, partying with his friends and getting drunk on a Saturday night, but he almost never misses Sunday mass and he always prays before eating or before studying in his room. A peculiar trait, really, considering how that filthy mouth has been eating Donghyuck’s ass or sucking his dick most of the time, but hey. Who is he to judge how a man lives his life, right?

So, yeah.

He wears a thin long silver necklace with a cross pendant.

It was given by his dead grandmother, so he said, but Donghyuck wonders how his boyfriend can be so nonchalant about it, never taking it off even while he was doing nasty shit to him. Again, not his place to say anything, but the point is. The shit sometimes would smack at Donghyuck’s face whenever Mark goes particularly hard whilst fucking him. He wonders if that’s actually Mark’s dead grandmother trying to say shit to him.

But the room is dark, Mark is kissing his neck, body a perfect fit in between Donghyuck’s thighs and that night, it feels overwhelming.

Donghyuck knows that he means a lot to Mark. The older boy has been giving in to his whims all this while and he wonders if he can hide it from his boyfriend any longer because secrets are not fun. They are cute if they’re harmless, but he adores Mark. He might even be in love with the boy, maybe, because his heart is always doing somersaults every time Mark strums his guitar perfectly, raspy voice singing a cover of John Mayer too many of a time from the floor whenever Donghyuck hung out at his place.

_“So we keep waiting, waiting, waiting on the world to change.”_

So it’s that night, in the dimly lit room that he feels it. When he traces along the line of silver chain of Mark’s necklace when the boy busies himself with his neck, fishing for the single cross he knows Mark has out of habit. And when his fingers halt by a foreign new pendant, he thought that he could vomit. He pushes at his boyfriend’s chest, and his neck feels cold when his skin slips from Mark’s lips in a loud popping sound.

“Babe?” Mark calls, voice hoarse and it’s unfair how despite the whole room is only lit by the elder’s lava lamp from his study table, Donghyuck feels as if the boy can see everything there is on his face.

“Turn on the lights for me please,” He says, sobbing really because suddenly, he can’t breathe.

A dramatic asshole, sure, but Mark looks worried enough that he clambers from on top of Donghyuck in a heartbeat, rushing in his boxer briefs and an awkward boner and flicking the switch from the wall. The whole room is suddenly filled with white fluorescent light in a matter of seconds and Donghyuck can see it. The worry etched on Mark’s handsome face.

“Donghyuck?”

And he can see it when he sits up on the bed, as Mark climbs onto the mattress next to him. The stupid charm he’s gotten his boyfriend on a whim, the heart-shaped charm with a cheesy photo of them he knows he requested to be printed inside just to spike the fucker up. A striking silver next to the treasured silver cross and Donghyuck thought that he could vomit his heart out.

Mark looks down to his chest when Donghyuck grabs at the pendant, thumbing at the once smooth polished surface of the charm that has turned a bit muddy from use and he just knows that Mark has never taken it off, and he doesn’t know what to do. What to say.

“You idiot.” He mutters, more to himself really before swallowing hard.

“W-wha –this? I mean, it’s from you and um. You know. I kinda liked it –so. _Yeah_.” His boyfriend mumbles.

Black ink flashes in his head and Donghyuck wonders if he’s ready yet.

“Mark, I have something to tell you.” He says.

He wonders if anything will change between them after this.

Donghyuck has a secret.

He just hopes that this secret won’t cost him his life.

Won’t cost him his Mark, really.

===

**[Mark, Seoul : Mark Lee is a gross motherfucker]**

When Donghyuck told him that he has something to tell him, Mark thought that his boyfriend looked like he’s about to cry. But he scoots to the middle of the bed until his back is against the wall and he pulls at Mark’s arm.

“Lie down,” He instructs, and Mark is too nervous to say anything to be a smartass about it and he follows through. What surprises him the most is when Donghyuck clambers atop of him, straddling his shoulders until Mark is in direct line of eyesight of his crotch.

Inappropriate, sure, but nothing about them _is_ appropriate in the first place.

“Um, babe, I don’t think this is an appropriate position to have a talk –”

But his lips still dries up when Donghyuck pulls at the hem of his boxer, hitching the fabric up until they are folded at the crease where crotch meets thigh and shit. Mark is obsessed with his skin and thigh, so really, what is the boy even doing?

“I know it’s dumb. But I need you to see it.” He says and Mark creases his eyebrows, head going clear for the first time since they first kiss that night.

He looks over the expanse of smooth golden skin, daring himself to rub at the soft thighs of his boyfriend and he feels lost. Doesn’t understand what the younger boy is trying to tell him, so he looks up, eyeing the underside of Donghyuck’s sharp jawline and his throat.

“I don’t understand. What am I supposed to see?” He asks.

He can see Donghyuck biting his lips. He looks nervous and Mark still doesn’t understand. The boy groans, doesn’t say anything for a while, and Mark presses his lips against the bony side of his right kneecap in reassurance. A pitiful excuse just to lessen the strange nervousness his boyfriend is emitting.

The mattress dips from Donghyuck’s weight by his shoulders. And Mark awfully thinks that he doesn’t mind staying in this position forever. What a freak. Jaemin is right. Mark is a fucking pervert, shameless and sick in the head, maybe.

“Baby?” He tries again, running his palm along the smooth glide of the back of Donghyuck’s thighs.

“On my right inner thigh. Look at it.” He says, voice quiet. Donghyuck sounds so nervous and Mark wonders if he should start to feel worry for the boy.

He doesn’t understand the instruction, but he abides anyway, studying the long expanse of his boyfriend’s thigh and that’s when he sees it. Black bold letters – Donghyuck yelps when Mark overturns him, smashing him against the mattress as he positions himself in between the boy’s beautiful thighs and he pulls at his right knee, lifting the whole leg up. Eyes wide and mouth dry and heartbeat going crazy, he thinks that his chest might collapse.

But there on the line of his inner thigh, just a few spaces below his crotch, Mark swears he can see it.

The obnoxious swirls of –

**PROPERTY OF MARK LEE**

**\- 20/07/2019**

Fucking words inked obnoxiously in black Arial Narrow, his favourite font when cooking up his report –what the fuck!

“Are these real? Is this a tattoo? Did you tattoo my name on your frickin thigh, Donghyuck? I swear, if this is some prank or what I’m gonna –”

“Yes, it’s a tattoo! Why do you think I’ve been asking you to fuck me in the dark for? We both know you’re scared of the dark!”

For fuck’s sake, he’s not scared of the dark, he swears. Weird shit happens in the dark, and he doesn’t like it.

Mark feels lost for words. Is there even an appropriate word for this situation? Donghyuck knows how obsessed the elder is with his skin, his thigh, so to ink his name permanently on the fucking thing that he worships –what was Mark supposed to say? How was he even supposed to react to this?

He thinks that he’s grabbing at the boy’s flesh a bit too tightly, but when he looks up, Donghyuck has an arm slapped on his face, covering his eyes. His ears and neck are red and Mark thought that he wants to lick all of it.

“When did you get this?” he asks, voice shaking, really, and he doesn’t know why he’s so fucking hard in the first place. Was this meant to be hot? Is it normal for him to feel this turned on?

“I don’t know? Like, during the summer break?” Donghyuck says, voice nonchalant, but he knows what’s hidden beneath that arm over his face is shame and embarrassment.

Does the boy really not know what he’s doing to him? How a simple shit like this can make him combust like an overfilled plastic bag.

“While I was back home?” He looks back down to the boy’s inner thigh, actually studying the swirls of words against the godly bronze skin. Alphabets and numbers that don’t make sense to him.

“Yeah – I mean, I guess? The date’s down there –”

“That’s a date? I can’t fucking believe it. One month you kept me in the dark for this. Literally in the dark –”

“What do you expect? Shit’s gross as hell –”

“Gross?” He can’t tell why he’s shrieking at this point, and shit, does Donghyuck really have no idea how gross and disgusting he is for the other boy? So to say that this thing is gross –then what does that say about Mark who feels like he wants to fuck the living shit out of his boyfriend until his dick falls off? “Don’t you understand how hot this really is, Donghyuck, FUCK!”

Grappling at Donghyuck’s leg, Mark leans down and sucks at the inked skin in a loud suction, pulling the flesh between his teeth until his boyfriend cries out and pulls at his hair. Mark doesn’t care if he’s being gross, because that’s the truth, really, he IS gross.

Shit.

Mark doesn’t care that Johnny is just next door when he fucks Donghyuck that night.

The bed creaks, he thinks that they’re going to break at this point, but what the hell anyway. His boyfriend screams, calling him names _–“Oppa you’re so good! Fuck me yes, yes, YES!”_ They run out of condoms after the second round, but after downing Donghyuck’s can of redbull, Mark spreads him some more and fucks him again until the boy’s all twitchy and whiney, but here’s the kick.

Donghyuck’s shaking, his mouth trembles, his skin breaks into goosebumps, his neck burns red –and after one month of being deprived of such a godly sight, Mark drinks up the whole image like a starving hyena and the other motherfucker allows it, desperate and keeps calling out for Mark as if they didn’t just fuck two nights ago. 

They got together sometime in October last year, and it’s August now, but it’s scary how Mark is still crazily obsessed with his boyfriend. Donghyuck looks like he might burst into tears at one point, but it’s Mark who feels like crying and he wonders how weird it is to feel so emotional whilst being so fucking horny at the same time.

His heartbeat matches with the clanking headboard and they’re just so deafening in his head. Like the marching band at some high school baseball match. And he would know. He was the team’s ace and the best batter back then, with cheerleaders and marching band and crowds cheering and screaming his name each time he scored a homerun or pitched a full strikeout.

He realises that having Donghyuck here with him, wanting him like this –they feel just as alleviating as scoring that winning pitch and Mark is just so fucking crazy over him.

And it doesn’t make sense.

How it feels like there’s a thousand marching bands, blowing horns and whistles, banging their drums in his head and he feels hot. His chest feels tight, full and Donghyuck is all he can see and he wonders if he’s truly sick in his head. So fucking stupid for the boy that it feels like a beautiful nightmare.

His bed stains with their cum and Donghyuck’s drool, but he doesn’t care. He will have to air the room after this because they smell so badly of sex and their cum. But just when he thought that he should slow down and give his boyfriend his space after his third batch of orgasm, Donghyuck pushes him back and clambers on top of him. His lips are wet and hot as he kisses Mark, sloppy and desperate and he thinks that he’s going crazy.

Ah, fuck!

Mark thinks that he might be in love, but can anyone blame him, really?

Donghyuck is perfect.

He’s beautiful, with trembling legs like a new born fawn, inner thigh full of bruise, and Mark thinks that he will do it again. He will wreck this gorgeous boy again and again, he swears he will. It’s not even one year into their dating, but Mark thinks that he might want to sell his soul to the devil should Donghyuck ever ask for it. So poetic, a business major like him has no business being all poetic and shit, but fuck, he could write thousands of books to describe what a perfect beautiful dick his boyfriend is. 

His limp dick fits nicely at the crack of the other boy’s ass, and Donghyuck grinds down on it, slick with Mark’s cum and lube, and his tongue is making a mess of the elder’s mouth.

His fingers are clammy and sticky when he strokes at Mark’s prick, tugging until they’re hard because that’s not a hard thing to do considering that Mark is a horny young adult.

“Love me, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck says as he pushes the head of Mark’s now fully erect cock into his ass and the elder pushes his head back into the mattress, clenching his eyes shut as he jaw drops open from his silent cry. “Love me and only me.”

He’s so wrung out at this point, but neither of them care.

“Already do, Donghyuck-ie.” He moans when he grabs at his boyfriend’s waist blindly. “I’m yours, fuck, I’m all yours. Forever.” He confesses. Stupid promise, but only sincere. He _is_ Donghyuck’s. Anything he wants, Mark will give. The stars, the moon, really, he would if he could even if Mark is just a small man. And it’s fine. Because they’re young, stupid and still full of promise and still idealistic. The world is theirs.

Shit.

He’s whipped.

So fucking whipped over the younger boy, his friends laugh at him, saying that Donghyuck has him at his beck and call, but who could blame him, really?

He is all that and more.

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

-End-


End file.
